


Budapest

by thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, Proposals, Song fic, They're cute, i guess, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul/pseuds/thesegayspacemarinesstolemysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tucker's birthday, and Wash has a surprise for him.  Title is from the George Ezra song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

It was obvious to Tucker that his boyfriend had something planned for his birthday, the man hadn’t stopped blushing all morning before Tucker went to work. He wasn’t expecting this. Wash had, with the help of his friends, essentially turned their apartment into a club. North had set up his DJ equipment in one corner of their living room, furniture had been moved to make a dance floor, and there was more food and punch in the kitchen than he thought physically possible. 

He had just returned from the kitchen, where he had to get Simmons to stop Grif from eating everything they had, when the song changed to Budapest by George Ezra. Wash pulled him to the center of the makeshift dance floor, where they started swaying slowly, Tucker was already hyper aware of the head leaning on his shoulder when the words started and his boyfriend started singing along into his shoulder. Nothing mattered but the head on his shoulder and the words that were being sung, which is probably why he didn’t notice that the entire party had turned their focus directly on the pair, or maybe he did, and just didn’t care. After what seemed to be an eternity but also not long enough, the song ended, but another didn’t replace it. The room went completely silent. Wash kissed him briefly, Tucker noticing just how darkly his boyfriend was blushing, and then Wash surprised him by dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring.

Tucker’s ears were ringing, “this can’t be real,” he thought, but it was, Wash had just finished asking and Tucker thought he was going to cry. He had enough composure to accept the ring and the proposal before pulling his fiance up into a kiss.

After a few more songs, Wash excused himself to the kitchen, after a drink and snack, as well as a quiet place to calm down from the excited rush from what he just did. Tucker followed him in after a few minutes, and snuck up on his fiance, wrapping his arms around him from behind and mouthing at his neck. “Thank you” he muttered.

“For what?”

“For making this the best birthday ever.” His hands started to roam around the older man’s body as he continued, nibbling at Wash’s ear. “As soon as everyone leaves I have very specific plans for you. First, I’m going to ravage you, take you apart slowly, and then, once you are like pudding beneath my hands, I’ll open you up and take you, slowly, gently at first, make you beg for release. How does that sound, David?” The last part came out in the form of a hungry growl, and was punctuated with a roll of his hips, his left hand slowly creeping towards his partner’s clothed crotch.

“Um, I think I just lost my appetite.” Apparently Grif had chosen that exact moment to go after more food. The pair disentangled themselves and rejoined the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, this is my first time writing anything like this and I can't believe I wrote that last bit. If you want to scream about gay space marines with me, my tumblr is always-a-slut-for-griff-shots (yes I know grif is spelled wrong, I did it on purpose)


End file.
